From Slavery to Freedom
by Slifer Lynn
Summary: Seto and Belle rescue a young woman from a cruel master.  Victor, Victoria, Belle, Ryokye, Seashu, Tirzah, Airtos, Amy, Elma are my characters. Please ask if you wish to use.


Tirzah: How may I serve you My Lord?

Duke: Ah the Entertainer is here.

Tirzah: You summoned me My Lord.

Duke: Yes you may pour us some wine, and then you can dance for us.

Tirzah: As you wish, My Lord.

As she poured the wine the music started. As she danced the Duke and the War Lord started talking. As they talked she danced around them. She swayed to the Arabian music. She changed to Asian music and proceeded to dance. Another servant came and poured them more wine.

War Lord: I have to ask my friend where did you ever find a dancer like her?

Duke: My Sister's slave found a babe on the river that runs through her land. The slave raised the child as her own, and taught her how to dance and serve. The slave died three years ago, that is when my sister brought the girl here, at age seventeen to work for me.

War Lord: The slave was wise, but the girl is so young and beautiful no wonder she is a dancer. She is very angelic and fit.

The War Lord's eyes were looking over Tirzah's body. The War Lord was thinking that she would be a perfect addition to his dancers. Tirzah looked at him and her eyes showed pure hatred. The War Lord saw it and was shocked to see the hatred in her eyes. Just then the Duke motioned for Tirzah to come to him. When she got to his side she looked directly at the Duke. When he saw that he was taken aback. No slave was supposed to look directly at him. Then he saw her arm go behind her back. He watched and saw that she had a knife in her hand. Tirzah poised ready to strike him.

Tirzah: Well My Lord it seems that I have the upper hand. The old woman also taught me how to fight. I am not as stupid as you think My Lord. You will let me go or your precious War Lord will die from a knife in his throat.

Duke: Fine you can leave with my wishes.

Tirzah: Don't even think about following me. You won't be able to find me. My services end here My Lord. You will have to find another dancer.

At that moment the guards brought in some visitors. When the guards saw the knife in the Dukes side they drew their swords. Then they went to attack her. At that very moment the visitors walked in, and saw that they had drawn their swords. The female visitor drew the sword at her side, and attacked the guards. The other visitor came up to Tirzah and held out his hand. Tirzah shook her head.

Tirzah: Who are you and what do you want?

The man smiled and called for the female to come over. The woman came forward and smiled at them both. The man said something to the woman that Tirzah could not hear. The woman turned to Tirzah.

Woman: What is your name?

Tirzah: My name is Athena Tirzah.

Bell: You have a beautiful name. My name is Bell, and this is my husband Seto.

Tirzah: Hi.

Bell: Hello Athena.

Tirzah: Please call me Tirzah. Everybody does.

Bell: Come with us we will leave this place.

Tirzah: Ma'am I have never left the house.

Bell: You are a free person now Tirzah.

Tirzah: What is free?

Bell looked at Seto.

Bell: Seto help me please?

Seto: What do you need Hon?

Bell: She doesn't know_

Tirzah: WATCH OUT!

Tirzah pushed Bell aside and threw herself at the guard. She hit the guard full force. As Bell turned around she saw Tirzah draw out the knife. Tirzah poised to strike the guard, then drew her arm back and the knife hit the guard's head with a thump. The guard hit the floor instantly dead. Then one of the guards went to attack Bell. Tirzah saw it and started running, as soon as she got close enough, she stopped and launched herself to knock the guard down. The guard fell to the floor and looked up at Tirzah. She looked down at the guard; Seto picked the guard up and threw him at the Duke.

Bell: How old are you Tirzah?

Tirzah: I am twenty years old.

Bell: You are really young!

Tirzah: I know I was forced to do this.

Bell: Do you want to come with us?

Tirzah: Umm I guess so.

Bell: Okay then let's go home.

Tirzah: Home?

Bell: A place where you live. A place you call your safe place.

Tirzah Oh okay.

Bell: First of all you can put the knife away, and then we can leave.

Tirzah: I will give my knife to you.

Tirzah handed Bell the knife. Bell and Seto started to walk towards the door. As Tirzah started to follow, one of the guards stood up, and grabbed a sword from the floor. Tirzah heard something and turned around. As she turned around the guard stabbed her in the abdomen. Tirzah gasped and fell to the floor. Bell heard the gasp and turned around and saw Tirzah on the floor, and the guard standing above her. Bell pulled out her sword and killed the guard. Seto picked Tirzah up and carried her to their limo.

Bell: Let me get in the limo first. Then I can hold her while you get in.

Seto: Okay Bell.

Then they walked to the limo. As they neared the limo the driver got out and started to open the door, but instead stared at the young girl bleeding in Seto's arms. At the look on Bell's face he opened the door and Bell slid in and reached out for Tirzah. Seto slid in and took Tirzah back from Bell. As the driver started to leave the house Bell was checking Tirzah's wounds.

Seto: How bad are they Bell?

Bell: It might have hit a major organ. I don't know Seto I am not a doctor.

Seto: We could take her to your Mom.

Bell: Seto you're a genius!

Bell: Driver take us to my Mother's house.

Driver: Yes, Mrs. Kaiba.

As the driver drove to Victoria's house. Bell dresses Tirzah's wounds as best as she could. As they neared Victoria's house, the limo slowed down. Bell got out and held Tirzah while Seto got out.

Seto: Hey, babe can you open the front door for me?

Bell: Yes, Seto. I'm going to find Mom.

Bell: MOM!

Victoria: Yes Bell.

Bell: We have a young girl here that needs your good doctoring.

Victoria: Let me see her.

Seto brought Tirzah to Victoria. With one look at Tirzah and a motion with her hand, Seto followed Bell to a room that Victoria has set aside for times like this.

Victoria: Put her on the bed Seto.

Seto put her on the bed and Victoria checked the wound. Victoria shook her head as she looked at the wound.

Victoria: It is a deep wound. Bell can you get me something to clean this wound?

Bell: Sure Mom.

Victoria: Seto you might want to hold her down she might jerk and buck.

Seto: Sure Victoria.

Giving Victoria the supplies that she had asked for.

Bell: Here, Mom.

Victoria taking the supplies from Bell: Thank you Bell.

Bell: You're welcome Mom.

Victoria: Seto can you hold her down, this will hurt her.

Seto: Sure Victoria.

Victoria: Bell can you take her arms?

Bell: Sure.

While Victoria was cleaning the wound, Bell and Seto were trying to hold her down. Tirzah was jerking and thrashing, Bell was struggling to hold her arms down. Tirzah's eyes shot open, Seto jumped when he saw her bright, glazed eyes. Victoria finished cleaning the wound, and was now dressing the wound.

Victoria: I'm done, oh she is awake.

Tirzah: Where am I?

Bell: You are at my Mom's house.

Tirzah: How far from the Duke am I?

Bell: Very far from him.

Victoria: Bell would you care to introduce us?

Bell: Oh what sorry Mom. Mom this is Tirzah, Tirzah this is my mom Victoria.

Victoria: Hello Tirzah.

Tirzah: Hello.

Victoria: Tirzah I am your doctor until you heal from your wound, ok.

Tirzah: Umm okay.

Bell: She won't bite you, mom is harmless. Right, Mom.

Victoria: Right, Bell.

Tirzah: Okay. Can I get up, please?

Bell: Wait a couple of minutes. I have to make a phone call. I want someone to stay with you all the time.

Tirzah: Okay Bell, I will obey.

Bell: I just want to make sure you are safe. It will be a friend's oldest son, Gohan.

Tirzah: Is this Gohan nice? Or is he mean?

Seto: He is really nice if you don't piss him off.

Tirzah: Wow! You do talk!

Seto: Yes I do talk Smartass.

Tirzah: And he jokes too. Wow what a way to live.

Seto: Heal quickly then we will see who is talking.

Tirzah: Yes Sir! Do you want me to jump off a cliff too?

Seto: Maybe later.

Bell: Ryokey and the gang are coming over.

Tirzah: I just want to walk around.

Seto: Let me help you up.

Tirzah: Um, ah thank you.

As Seto lifted Tirzah up the door bell rang. As soon as Tirzah was on her feet, she heard voices in the hall. She looked at Seto with a question in her eyes. Seto just smiled and started walking to the door.

Tirzah: Wait up please?

Seto: Hurry up!

Tirzah: Hey you try walking with a wound in your abdomen!

Seto's face softened when he looked back at her.

Seto: I'm sorry Tirzah. I'm used to being an asshole.

Tirzah: Nobody is perfect Seto.

Seto: You_

Bell: Here she is.

Both Seto and Tirzah looked up in shock. Tirzah losing her balance was starting to fall. Before Seto could catch her Gohan caught her.

Tirzah: I'm sorry I need to go to the restroom.

Bell: Tirzah are you okay?

Tirzah: Yes I'm fine I just need to use the restroom.

Bell: Okay I will show you where it is,

As Bell was showing Tirzah where the bathroom was. Seto was telling everyone what he could about Tirzah. When Tirzah was alone in the bathroom she threw up but there was nothing but dry heaves. Bell heard it and tried to get in, but the door was locked. Bell was worried and went to get Seto, when she heard a thud against the floor. Bell went and got Seto, but he could not get in either. Just then Mew-Two came and looked at Bell's worried face and then looked at the door.

Mew-Two: Bell what is wrong?

Bell: Tirzah has locked the door. She was sick, now she passed out on the floor, and I can't get in.

Mew-Two: I will get the door for you k.

Bell: That would help a lot Mew.

Mew teleported into the bathroom, and unlocked the door. Bell rushed in and went to Tirzah's side.

Bell: Seto can you carry her to her room?

Seto: Sure Bell.

He picked her up and was shocked at how little she weighed.

Seto: She is really light, Babe almost lighter then when I held her the first time.

Bell: She was a slave Seto.

Everyone looked at the tiny person in Seto's arms.

Bell: This is Tirzah.

A few murmurs came out about her beauty. But there was one person who was falling for the tiny person.

Ryokey: Can I help in anyway Bell?

Bell: No not really. But you guys can follow me.

As they walked to Tirzah's room Victoria came to check on her. Seto placed her on the bed, and Victoria checked and cleaned the wound.

Victoria: Don't let her out of bed.

Bell: Ok mom no getting up we will strap her to the bed.

Victoria: Ok Smartass.

As Bell and Victoria were talking, Tirzah woke up. As she tried to sit up Gohan walked to the side of the bed. Tirzah looked up at him. Gohan looked down at her and moved a lock of hair away from her face. Tirzah moved away from his hand and hit the wall. Seto looked up and got Victoria's attention.

Victoria: Well the Sleeping Beauty is awake.

Tirzah: Was that meant to be funny? Because it wasn't.

Victoria: Okay no more teasing. Your wound is healing very quickly. Almost all too quickly.

Tirzah: Okay. I want to get up.

Victoria: No.

Tirzah: May I ask why.

Victoria: You might pass out again and I'm not going to take the risk.

Tirzah: Can I sit in a chair?

Victoria: Only if someone is watching you.

Gohan: I can stay here and watch her.

Victoria: Okay Gohan, thank you.

Gohan: No problem.

Tirzah: I don't need a baby-sitter.

Victoria: I don't doubt that at all Tirzah, but you will need help.

Tirzah: Fine.

Gohan: She seems a bit testy at the moment.

Victoria: She will fall asleep soon after the medicine starts to work.

Gohan: Okay Victoria.

Victoria: I will come to check on you later.

Tirzah: Umm, Victoria? I am sorry for snapping at you. I am a little uncomfortable.

Victoria: I understand how you feel Tirzah, I forgive you.

Tirzah: Thank you for your forgiveness.

Victoria: You are very welcome.

As Victoria left Gohan picked Tirzah up and carried her to the chair by the window. Gohan sat down and settled Tirzah in his lap, and eased his grip. Tirzah was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute while sitting on Gohan's lap. She tried to get up but he held on to her waist.

Tirzah: Please this is making me uncomfortable.

Gohan just chuckled

Gohan: You have to calm down. My name is Gohan.

Tirzah: My name is Tirzah. Athena Tirzah.

Gohan: Well hello Tirzah.

Tirzah: Hello Gohan. Please let me up.

Gohan: How do you feel?

Tirzah: I feel tired. I want to lie down.

Gohan: Okay I'm going to pick you up and carry you.

Tirzah: Okay thank you.

Gohan: Your welcome, Tirzah.

Tirzah blushed and snuggled closer into Gohan's arms. Gohan chuckled and held her closer. Tirzah soon fell asleep due to the effect of the medicine that Victoria gave her.

Gohan: Never mind picking you up and putting you in bed.

As Tirzah continued sleeping Bell and everyone came in. The first one to see Tirzah asleep was Seashu. Seashu elbowed Ryokey and nodded toward Gohan and Tirzah. Ryokey then elbowed Bell and nodded toward Gohan and Tirzah. When the men realized that the girls were looking at Gohan and Tirzah and not them. The guys looked and were shocked to see Gohan and Tirzah asleep in the chair. Goku was going to say something, but Ryokey shook her head as to say don't think about it. Seto was still in shock about seeing Tirzah in Gohan's arms. Tirzah started to move so everyone left the room. Gohan had acted like he was sleeping when he heard them some into the room. Tirzah started to wake up so Gohan eased his grip on her waist. Tirzah moaned and stretched. Gohan chuckled and hugged her closer to him.

Tirzah: You're warm Gohan.

Gohan: So are you Hon.

Tirzah: Can I go for a walk?

Gohan: I don't know.

Tirzah: You can walk with me.

Gohan: Let me ask Victoria to make sure it is ok.

Victoria: Well you are awake so I can do the check up.

Tirzah: Yes M'am I am awake now.

After Victoria finished the check up and declared Tirzah fit.

Gohan: Victoria can I take Tirzah outside?

Victoria to Gohan: For a little bit.

Victoria to Tirzah: We don't want to overdo it.

Gohan and Tirzah: Yes M'am.

Victoria: Be back for dinner.

Gohan and Tirzah: Okay.

They both looked at each other in surprise. Gohan smiled and Tirzah blushed. Victoria smiled and walked out of the room. Tirzah moved to stand up, but he picked her up in his arms. She snuggled close to him and sighed. Gohan smiled and held her close to his chest. In a couple seconds Tirzah was asleep. Gohan walked outside with Tirzah in his arms, and sat down in a chair and settled Tirzah in his lap. Gohan may have gotten to comfortable for he too fell asleep. Ryokey went outside to get Gohan and Tirzah for dinner. When she saw them asleep she had to pause. Bell came out to see what was taking Ryokey so long. Bell had to pause also. Bell gently shook Gohan until he woke up.

Bell: Time to eat Gohan.

Gohan: Okay I am hungry, is she still asleep?

Bell: Yes she is still sleeping. She fell asleep to the sound of your heartbeat.

Gohan: She is so tiny and light it is hard to believe that she is only twenty.

Bell: She is very young to be an entertainer for a Duke.

Ryokey: Let's go inside. She might be hungry.

As Gohan got up Tirzah moaned and snuggled closer to Gohan. He hugged her closer to his heart. He could hardly believe it, but he was in love with the tiny sleeping figure in his arms. Gohan walked up to Tirzah's room to put her in bed. As Gohan was lying her down she woke up and yawned. She looked at Gohan and smiled. Gohan's heart did a little summer-sault.

Gohan: Dinner is ready are you hungry?

Tirzah: Yes I am a little hungry.

Gohan: Let's go get you something to eat.

Tirzah: Okay.

Gohan: Can you walk? Or do you want me to carry you?

Tirzah: I can walk, but you can carry me if you want.

Gohan blushed and picked her up. She put her arms around his neck and snuggled in his arms. Gohan groaned and held her tighter. Tirzah blushed at her bold movement.

Seashu: GOHAN MOVE YOUR ASS!

Gohan: We're coming Aunt Seashu.

Chapter 2

Not Yours

Meanwhile back at the Duke's elegant house, he was prepping to get his slave back.

Duke: Be ready to take as many lives, if the people get in the way of your sword.

Men: Yes, Sir!

Duke: We will get her back!

The soldier's all cheered at what the Duke said.

Duke: Let's go and retrieve her! Show no mercy!

Men: Hurrah! Hurrah!

Duke: Then we will do as we wish with her!

Men: Hurrah! Hurrah!

Duke: Onward we go to retrieve what is rightfully ours!

As the soldier's were on the move. The Duke had scout's up ahead to see if they could find the path that the stranger's took. Then he would lead his men right to the stranger's hiding place and to find his slave.

Lead Scout: Sir we found the trail. Should we investigate it further?

Duke: Yes see if there are any traps set for us.

Scout: Yes, Sir!

As the Duke continued marching alongside his men, he thought about what he would do to his slave. First he would chain her up in the dungeon, then twice a week he will have her whipped for disobedience. Then maybe she can go back to dancing, but only for him. And for a very nice price. While thinking about the slaves' punishment, they came upon the place where the tracks stopped.

Lead Scout: Sir the tracks have stopped at this house. Should we proceed?

Duke: Yes, proceed to the house.

Major: Forward March! Left, Left, Left, Right, Left!

Meanwhile…

As everyone was eating, Tirzah knew that the Duke was coming up to the house, to get her back.

Victoria: Tirzah are you okay? You have not touched your food.

Tirzah: No, I need some fresh air. Please excuse me.

Victoria: Okay do you know where to go?

Tirzah: Yes, thank you.

Gohan: Do you need me to take you?

Tirzah: No, but thank you.

Gohan: Why am I asking you? I will carry you anyway.

Tirzah: No please I need to be alone.

Gohan: You are not going to walk yet. Not until I say so.

Tirzah: Yes, Master. Anything else that I can't do?

Gohan stood up and walked over to Tirzah. Who had fists on her slender waist. Without saying a word he swept her up in his arms. With a pissed off and scared Tirzah. Even though she is more scared than pissed, she is worried about what the Duke will do to everyone in the dining room.

Tirzah: Put me down now! My Master is he_

The door crashes in the entryway. Victor shouts at Bell to grab her weapon. Tirzah squirmed out of Gohan's arms, and ran to the entryway where the Duke and his soldiers were. She stood in the doorway looking at everything as if unsure to help or not. She saw Bell and the Major locked in a fierce battle. The Duke and Victor in one-on-one combat. Gohan catches up and sees what had Tirzah acting strangely. Just then he sees Tirzah run strait towards Victor and the Duke. As Tirzah reaches them she throws herself at the Dukes arms. Gohan ran after her, when he saw what she was going to do. He used his super saiyan power to stop her from throwing herself at the Dukes blade.

Gohan: Tirzah stop, please you don't need to waste your life!

The Duke heard this and turned around to see a very pissed off Tirzah.

Tirzah: You will not kill them! If any of you touch them you will be killed.

Everyone looked at her is shock. Tirzah's smoky gray eyes were fierce and pissed.

Tirzah: I will go back with you, if you promise not to touch them.

Duke: I promise no one will get hurt, only if you come with us.

Tirzah looked at everybody that helped her.

Tirzah: I thank you for helping me. And now I return the kindness.

As she said that the sorrow and pain showing in her gray eyes

Gohan saw this and walked up to her.

Gohan: You don't have to do th_.

Duke: Get away from my slave!

Gohan: I will fight you for her freedom.

Tirzah: NO! I can fight my own battles.

Gohan: You will not fight in your condition. Your wound has to heal first.

Tirzah removed the bandage and showed Gohan that she is completely healed.

Gohan: How did that happen so fast?

Tirzah: Let's just say I am not totally of this world.

Duke and Gohan: What do you mean not of this world?

Tirzah: Yes, I am a human, but I have some abilities that I will not show you at all.

Ryokey walked up to Tirzah, Ryokey gave her a good long look over.

Ryokey: She is human, but a very rare one.

Gohan: What do you mean, Mom?

Ryokey: She is a rare human because she can control any element and person. She is stronger than Seashu, Goku, Trunks, Bell, and I combined, basically she is like Mew-two. And she can heal herself faster than let's say you or I can.

Everybody was looking at her. The Duke took advantage of their silence. He grabbed Tirzah and ran. Gohan got pissed and went super saiyan. Tirzah was really pissed, so she ripped her arm out of his grip.

Tirzah: Don't touch me! I have the right to challenge you to a fight for my freedom.

Duke: You wish to fight me? You are a foolish girl.

Tirzah: If I'm foolish what does that make you? Besides an over bearing asshole.

Duke: Your owner, bitch.

Tirzah: For now.

Gohan walked up behind the Duke. He looked at Tirzah and then at the Duke, he raised his fist. He bashed his fist on the Dukes head. The Duke fell unconscious; Gohan and Tirzah looked at each other. Gohan noticed that Tirzah looked pale; he caught her before she hit the floor. Gohan looked at her angel-like face and fell in love all over again. He picked her up and carried her to the couch. After he laid her down, he knelt down beside her and continued to look over her flawless facial features. Tirzah sighed and snuggled closer to the warmth from a very hot source, Gohan picked her up then sat down on the couch, then put her in his lap. About five minutes later he too fell asleep to the sound of her steady breathing. Tirzah woke to two very strong arms holding her. She snuggled closer in his arms and looked up at his sleeping face. Tirzah sighed and tried to wiggle out of his arms. Gohan opened his eyes and looked at a struggling Tirzah.

Gohan: Hello, Sleeping Beauty.

Tirzah: Who's the Sleeping Beauty?

Gohan: You are of course.

Tirzah: You were sleeping too, I might add.

Gohan: The sound of your breathing put me to sleep, I might add.

Tirzah: Where is everyone?

Gohan: They are sleeping. It is midnight.

Tirzah: Oh. Where is the Duke of abusers?

Gohan: Victor took care of him.

Tirzah: Oh.

She snuggled closer to Gohan's warmth

Tirzah: You're warm Gohan.

Gohan: Go to sleep. You will be safe with me.

Tirzah: Ok.

She snuggled closer if possible Gohan looked at her.

Gohan: Let's get you to your bed.

Gohan stood with Tirzah in his arms and carried her to her room. When he got to her room he walked to the bed. As he laid her down, her eyes fluttered open. Gohan was heading towards the door.

Tirzah: Please stay with me until I fall asleep?

Gohan smiles: Yes, I will stay with you until you fall asleep.

Tirzah held out her hand for Gohan to hold. Gohan walked up and gently grabbed her hand. He sat on the bed and ran his free hand through her hair. She sighed and fell asleep; Gohan tried to get up, but could not. He looked down and saw that she had a death grip on his sleeve. He sighed and laid down pulling her close to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and fell asleep. Meanwhile Victor was dealing with the Duke.

Victor: Why is she so important?

Duke: She is my property, and I want her back.

Victor: Well by breaking into my house, you might not get her back.

Duke: I am averse to answering any more questions.

Victor: Then you will be turned in for breaking and entering.

The Duke stared wide-eyed at Victor.

Duke: You wouldn't.

Victor: I would. My daughter and her husband rescued her. You would have let her die.

Duke: I would have saved her. She is my best dancer.

Victor: Is that the only reason?

Duke: Yes.

Victor: I thought so.

Victor leaves the room where he was keeping the Duke and walked up to the room where Tirzah was staying. He opened the door and stepped in, he saw Gohan holding Tirzah.

Victor: Gohan, are you awake?

Gohan: Yes, Sir, I am awake.

Victor: I am thinking about adopting her as my daughter.

Gohan: Bell, Raph, and the others would be happy.

Victor: Yes, they would be happy.

Gohan: Then you will have another girl to spoil.

Victor: Ra knows that I need another chance to be a better father then I was with Bell, and to hear a young girl's laughter once again.

Gohan: What do you mean, Victor?

Victor: I have not heard any laughter since, Bell got married to Kaiba.

Gohan: Well, you got a second chance, Victor.

Victor: Yes, yes, I will.

Gohan: She is so small yet, so big. She has this tiny body and very strong powers. I think that my Mother and my Aunt Seashu need to train her to use her powers.

Victor: If they are willing to help her control her powers, then they can do their best. Just from what I saw this afternoon, she is very difficult to handle. Then again that might change once she has a family to help her and care for her.

Gohan: Yes that might help her temper some. She is very rebellious Sir.

Victor: I don't doubt that, Gohan.

Gohan: What do you doubt, Sir?

Gohan sits up in the bed while pulling Tirzah in his lap gently

Victor: I doubt that the Duke will give her up so easily. He seemed pretty hell bent on getting her back. I just hope that she will get over this with no more scars.

Gohan: She seems to heal pretty quickly, Sir I don't think there is any need to worry about her. I will train with her on her speed if you want me to and you can teach her how to use the sword.

Victor: You are smarter than you look, Gohan. I will call Raphael in the morning and tell him the good news. I had better get to bed now. Thank you, Gohan, for listing to an old man blab.

Gohan: You are welcome, Sir, and you don't blab.

Gohan looked down at Tirzah and gently kissed her forehead.

Gohan: I think that I am in love.

When everyone woke up the next morning Victor was talking to Raphael, Amelda, and Valon. When Bell saw Raph she ran up to him and gave him a hug. She turned to Amelda and Valon and did the same. Seto came down and everyone else followed, and heard what Victor and Victoria had to say.

Victor: Victoria and I are going to adopt Tirzah. But we are going to need help training her to control her powers that Ryokey pointed out yesterday. I have a feeling that the Duke won't give her up without a fight.

Raphael: Can we see her Dad?

Victor: Yes, Raph you can see her because she is right behind you.

Raphael stood up and turned around to see Tirzah. When he saw her, his mouth dropped, he saw shocked that she was so young and because of her beauty.

Raphael: Hi my name is Raphael. What is your name?

Tirzah: My name is Athena Tirzah. Please call me Tirzah.

Raph: Then call me Raph. These are my Brothers Amelda, Valon and Mikey.

Tirzah: Hello.

Tirzah bows to everyone in the room.

Victoria: Tirzah, you don't have to bow to us.

Raph: Dad I thought that you said that she was wounded, that she had a sword wound in her abdomen.

Tirzah: I did and I can heal faster than any human ever could.

Raph: That is impossible.

Tirzah: You can think what you want, Raph, but I am not fully human.

Raph: So there for you are more like Ryokey and Seashu, than let's say Valon and I?

Tirzah: Yes, exactly.

Raph: I am totally lost. Can you guys put it in blonde terms?

Victoria nodded and stood up.

Victoria: Tirzah, come here please?

Tirzah: Yes, M'am.

Tirzah walked over to Victoria and knelt down in front of her.

Victoria: Do you trust me enough to do this little experiment?

Tirzah: Yes, I trust you.

Victoria: Good, then hold out your right arm please.

Tirzah held out her right arm and watched as Victoria brought a very sharp knife to Tirzah's arm.

Victoria: Hold very still.

Tirzah: Yes, My Lady.

Victoria brought the knife down and made a very deep cut on her arm. Tirzah didn't even flinch or cry out in pain, she ripped a piece of her clothing off and cleaned up the blood that dripped on to the floor. She cleaned it and held her arm out for all to see.

Tirzah: I think that we will not do this every time someone needs it shown.

Bell: You are right, but it was the only way to get it through Raphael's thick head.

Raph: My head is not thick; at least I am not dense.

Airtos: I have to disagree, Raph.

Raph: Whose side are you on, Babe?

Airtos: That depends on the subject, Biker Boy.

Victoria: Would you watch, Raph you wanted to see how she was able to heal so fast, so watch.

Raph: Yes, Mom.

Gohan came up behind Tirzah and wrapped his arms around her waist. Tirzah put her good hand on his arm and held her cut arm out so everyone could see. Ever so quickly it healed and Raph, Valon, and Amelda were so surprised that they all fainted. Tirzah looked at everyone and then heard yelling that came from the room where the Duke is being kept. She walked out of Gohan's arms to the door of the basement; she opened the door and walked down the winding stairs. The Duke was yelling at the top of his lungs that they were never going to win, Tirzah held a dagger in one hand so that he could see it. Tirzah walked up to the Duke and let him loose, she looked at him with nothing but the purest of hate in her whole being. Dartz sensed this and came to Victor and Victoria's Mansion.

Dartz: Where is the one that holds so much hatred?

Victor: She is down stairs with the man that was her former owner. Gohan is with her so it won't be hard to miss her.

Dartz: Thank you Victor.

Dartz made his way down the stairs that lead to where the Duke was being held. He walked in to the room and saw Gohan struggling with a tiny figure to loosen her grip on his neck. Dartz walked up and pulled out the Seal of the Oracles Curse, he put it on her head and let the seal hold her within its binding spell. The Duke was gasping for breath after Dartz had put Tirzah in the Seal; he picked him up and carried him up the stairs. Tirzah somehow was going to get out of the Seal and kill the Duke with her bare hands. Dartz showed Victor what Tirzah had done to the Duke and how she was going to kill him.

Dartz: She has a lot of anger and hatred within her tiny body, which is why she is so strong. She also had no one to teach her that revenge is not the way to undo the past. I can teach her to control her anger but it will never go way.

Victor: I understand Dartz, what else can we do to help her?

Dartz: You can try to accept her for who she is not what she is. That could mean the world to her; it seems that she has some one out to get her to marry him already.

Victor: You noticed that to, it seems that love could be found in the most unexpected of places.

Dartz: Yes it does seem like it doesn't it?

Victor: Yes it does. She is so feisty that I am surprised that she was a slave for so long.

Dartz: Looks can be deceiving, Victor.

Victor: What do you mean, Dartz?

Dartz: What I mean is that she may have been raised as a slave, but she was no slave for more than four maybe five years.

Victor: That was what she told Bell, she became a slave when her 'Mother' died. Then the Duke's sister gave her to him at the age of seventeen. She was an entertainer for the parties that he held and personal entertainment. If you can guess what I mean.

Dartz: I can only imagine what slavery was like for her.

Victor: I don't want to know what it was like for her, but then the scars are evidence enough that her three years with him had proved to be rather harsh for her.

Dartz: But you said that Bell and Kaiba found her in a Duke's mansion, right?

Victor: Right, why do you ask Master Dartz?

Dartz: She is stronger than she is letting on, then. Or she is just too tired to even give a damn anymore. She just wanted to be free.

Victor: That is possible.

Dartz: I think that is what happened, Victor.

Victor: Well, you have never given me any doubt in what you can find out. But Dartz please be careful she is very dangerous, I know that from just watching her with the duke.

Dartz: Don't worry Victor; I will be fine I will have Leviathan with me to help. I am thinking that another female in the area will calm her down some. What do you think, Victor?

Victor: I think that might help. But I am worried that she will not want to talk to you or Leviathan. She seems to feel safe when Gohan, Bell, Seto, and Ry-Ry are around to help her understand some of what we are saying.

Dartz: Then Gohan can come and help if that is what he wants. I don't mind as long as we can get some background information on her so she is not such a mystery to us. Maybe this was meant to happen, maybe not. We have no control over what happens to us, we just have to go along with it.

Tirzah: A very wise speech, King Dartz. But that is not always true. For I am the very defiance of the fate of men, I make my own. I will not do anything that I don't want to. I am a human being; I just want what everyone else has.

Dartz: What is that, my Child?

Tirzah: I want my freedom and independence, just like you and most of the world. You are free why can't I be that way to? Did I do something wrong to deserve this punishment? If so then what did I do so I can right the wrong that I had supposedly made? I just need to see where I lie in this world so I can find my own way when it is time for me to be on my own.

Dartz: You have more knowledge of our laws and amendments than you should. How is it that you came across this information?

Tirzah: I have over heard the Duke and the War Lord talk about it when, the War Lord came by to see the Duke and to stare at me. I was wanted by many of the Dukes guests, in their chambers at night. I was a slave; I had no choice in the matter. But the Duke would laugh and shake his head saying that I was his and not to be touched by anyone but him and his son.

Dartz: I have never heard of people still using people in that manner. I happen to think it is barbaric, but what is a King of Atlantis to know about the world's affairs?

Tirzah: You are wise beyond your years, My King. But there is still slavery and I want to know how to stop it.

Victor: It will never stop, Tirzah. No matter how hard you try, it will always exist.

Tirzah: I have to try and stop it. I will not give up on the other slaves out there!

Dartz: She is very loyal, but also stubborn to no end.

Tirzah walked outside and started on the basics of her training. As she was getting warmed up the stances became more difficult and faster. She then started on something only Victor would know how to do. But she was not alone in the gardens; no Gohan was out there watching her. Tirzah became a blur of color as she got faster and more into her training. Gohan was shocked to say the least; she could control herself but sometimes her emotions would get the better of her. Gohan walked out from behind the bush.

Gohan: Tirzah.

Tirzah: Yes, Gohan? Is there something that you need?

Gohan: Yes, where did you learn to do those moves?

Tirzah: From the elderly servant who raised me. Why do you ask?

Gohan: Those moves I don't even know. And I am trained in almost every type of fighting style out there.

Tirzah: I can teach you.

Gohan: That would be nice. What other styles do you know?

Tirzah: Many Gohan, maybe some of them are ones we both know but different in our technique.

Gohan: I understand, now. Want someone to train with?

Tirzah: Maybe, Gohan. I know you are watching, King Dartz and Vic….sir.

Victor: Call me father, Tirzah. I am adopting you.

Tirzah: Father. I never had one. I would be honored to call you father.

Dartz: I want to train you, Tirzah.

Tirzah: Train me with what? For what reason?

Dartz: To control your emotions.

Tirzah: You want me not to feel?

Dartz: No, I want you to control your anger and hatred.

Tirzah: You do realize that without anger and hatred. We really are not people?

Dartz: You have too much anger and hatred. That can destroy people.

Tirzah: Fine. But if I can't, it isn't my fault.

Dartz: We will start tomorrow. You will be living with my family and me. Of course Gohan is welcome.

Tirzah: I will need to wash my clothes soon. They are the only ones I have.

Victor: We will get you clothes, Tirzah. I know Victoria wants to take you shopping.

Tirzah: No I am ok with the clothes I have. I will just need to wash them often.

Victor: Tirzah, she wants to. Let her, take you shopping. It will make her happy.

Tirzah: How can…I understand. Ok I will go shopping with, Mother.

Gohan: I will be right there with you, Tirzah.

Victoria walks outside and sees a sweaty Tirzah and the men.

Victoria: What happened?

Tirzah: I was training, Mother. I am sorry.

Victoria: It is ok, Tirzah. Let us get you some clothes.

Victor: Victoria, please don't overdo it with her.

Victoria: I won't Victor. Just the basic items…we will get her more clothes as time goes by.

As they went to the mall, Tirzah was watching everything as they drove. When they pulled into the parking lot of the mall, Tirzah stayed close to Gohan. He wrapped his arm around her waist and followed Victoria. She looked around and was amazed at all the stores.

Victoria: This way, Tirzah. We need to get you some under items.

Tirzah looked at Gohan with panic written on her face.

Gohan: Don't worry, Tirzah. I am here with you.

Tirzah followed Victoria and watched as she took some items off a shelf.

Victoria: Follow me, Tirzah. We need to see if they fit you or not.

Tirzah follows her and lets Victoria help her put of the clothes.

Victoria: Now let us go and see how they look on you.

They walk out and go to the mirrors. Gohan walks up behind her and wraps her in his arms.

Gohan: You look beautiful, Tirzah.

Tirzah: Thank you, Gohan.

Girl: GOHAN!

Tirzah jumps and looks up at Gohan to see annoyance cross his face.

Girl: Hey baby! How are you? Who is this bitch, Gohan?

Gohan: This is Tirzah, Tirzah this is Hope.

Hope: What are you doing in my boyfriends arms, whore?

Tirzah looks from Gohan to Hope and back again.

Tirzah: Forgive me, I did not mean to make you mad.

Tirzah walks back to the dressing rooms to find Victoria. They buy the clothes for Tirzah and leave.

Victoria: Are you ok, Tirzah?

Tirzah: Yes, I am fine mother. Did we get everything?

Victoria: We just need to get you some personal hygiene items.

Tirzah: Ok. Where do we get those?

Victoria: Right here, dear. Now we need to get you some hair products, feminine products, some make up.

They gather shampoo and conditioner, feminine back up, a brush, tooth paste, tooth brush, make-up, razor, body wash, and ponytails.

Victoria: I do believe we have everything for you now. Is there anything you want?

Tirzah: No, I am fine Mother. Just tired, that is all.

Victoria: Ok, let us get home so we can wash the clothes.

As they get ready to leave, Gohan walks up with Hope following him.

Victoria: Where have you been, Gohan? We are done, come let us go.

Tirzah takes some of the bags and follows, Victoria to the car. Gohan walks behind her trying to get Hope off of him.

Hope: But, Gohan baby. You were going to spend time with me. Now you are going to spend time with that whore?

Gohan: Hope! How many times do I have to tell you! We are over!

Hope: Why? Just so you can have that whore? Is she better than me?

Gohan: Yes, she is better then you. She doesn't use people, Hope.

Hope: I didn't use you! You used me!

Tirzah walks over and stands off to the side a ways. When Hope sees her she whirls on Tirzah.

Hope: It is all your fault, whore! We could have been happy, if you hadn't shown up!

Tirzah: I don't know you. I barely even know Gohan. I would ask you to refrain from yelling at me anymore then you already have. I will not be blamed for what I do to you afterwards.

Hope: Sure whatever, I will make it to where you will not be able to walk anywhere without people mocking you. They will know who you are. And what you did.

Tirzah: And what is it that I have done?

Hope: Taken the only man that I love, that is what.

Tirzah: Taken the only man who dislikes you from what I see. But whatever. I don't want to be around him. Not after I have seen how he is.

She gets in the car and looks at Victoria.

Tirzah: Can we go home mother?

Victoria: Sure Hun. Is Gohan coming with us?

Tirzah: He is going with his girlfriend.

Victoria: Ok, then we shall head home.

They pull into the driveway and they carry everything into the house. When they walk into the house, Raph, Amelda, Valon, Mikey and their girlfriends are talking to Victor and Dartz.

Victor: How was shopping, Tirzah?

Tirzah: It was fine, Father.

Victor stands up and walks over to her, he lifts her chin and looks into her eyes.

Victor: Something has upset you. Where is Gohan?

Tirzah cringes and goes to walk past him.

Tirzah: I don't care where he is anymore. He can be with his girlfriend and leave me alone.

Tirzah takes the bags and walks upstairs to her new room. She unpacks her personal hygiene items and places them in the bathroom and on her dresser. Victoria looks at Victor and sighs softly.

Victoria: His girlfriend showed up while we were looking for clothes and he was holding Tirzah. His girlfriend called Tirzah a whore and told her that she will regret ever touching Gohan. I think Tirzah is now not going to trust him, so she might have to get used to Dartz and Leviathan.

Tirzah walks down stairs and goes to the laundry room to wash her clothes. She measures out the soap and turns to the washer and turns it on cold so not to shrink the clothes. She then turns the washer on and then places her clothes in it. She closes the lid and leaves the laundry room. She walks by Victor and Victoria on her way to the stairs.

Dartz: My child, would you come over here please?

Tirzah sighs and turns around then walks towards Dartz and Leviathan. She kneels down in front of them and looks up at Dartz.

Tirzah: Yes, You're Highness?

Dartz: Just call me Dartz. What is bothering you, Child?

Tirzah: Nothing is bothering me. I am just tired.

Leviathan: Something is on your mind, Young One. What is it?

Tirzah: Forgive my rudeness…but I don't need help with my problems. I will take care of them myself.

She gets up and walks towards the back yard in anger. Raph and the rest follow her to make sure she is ok. When they get outside they see her jumping into the pool.

Raph: I am not sure she knows how to swim.

Airtos: Let us just watch her and if she doesn't surface then I will jump in after her.

Raph: She looks broken, Mom what happened?

Victoria: Gohan's girlfriend showed up and called Tirzah a whore.

Raph: Why would someone do that when they don't know the person they are insulting?

Victor: Because that person doesn't care who they hurt.

Amelda: Well, our little sister will want nothing. We will help her to the best of our abilities.

Valon: Umm, mates she is still under water.

Airtos walks to the edge and looks in then kicks off her shoes and socks. She jumps in and grabs Tirzah and pulls her up and hands her to Raph. Raph carries her to the lounge chair and lays her down so Victoria can help her. Tirzah coughs and throws up the pool water she swallowed and looks up at the ceiling.

Amelda: Are you ok, Tirzah?

Tirzah: What is there to be ok?

Valon: You are kind of negative, Mate.

Tirzah looks over at him and sighs softly: Forgive me please? I wasn't thinking when I jumped into the pool. I was angry and kind of hurt.

Raph: Who hurt you? We want to help you.

Tirzah: Why? I am a stranger to you.

Amelda: Mother and Father adopted you, you are our sister.

Mikey: Let us help you and we will let you help us.

Tirzah: I thought I found someone I could trust, but I guess not.

Valon: Who was it, Mate?

Tirzah: Gohan.

Seashu: What did my nephew do, child?

Tirzah looks up at Seashu with something close to distrust.

Seashu: Besides make you not trust the rest of his family. What did he do?

Tirzah: I guess the words his girlfriends used were he used me.

Goku: Gohan doesn't have a girlfriend.

Tirzah: Then you might want to talk to Hope. Because she thinks that they are together.

Tirzah looks over at Victoria: May I go and change please?

Victoria: Yes, you may go and change. Then you will be training with Leviathan and Dartz. They want to see what you can do and what you cannot do.

Tirzah: Yes, Mother I will do as you have asked.

Victor: Tirzah, we are worried about you. That is why they are going to train you, then you and I will train together on your fighting. If you want to that is?

Tirzah: I would love to do that, Father.

Victor: Then go and get dressed then train your hardest with Dartz and Leviathan. Learn everything they teach you and let them help you with your hatred and anger. We will visit you often and I know your brothers and sister will as well.

Tirzah looks around at everyone and sees them all nod at what Victor was saying. She gets up and goes into her room and gets dressed then walks down stairs and waits for Dartz and Leviathan. As they get ready to leave Gohan walks in and closes the door on Hope's face. Goku walks up to his son and looks between his face and Tirzah's, he sees hurt and betrayal run across her face before she schooled it. He watches Gohan walk up to Tirzah and try to reach out his hand to touch her, Goku winces when he hears her whimper and the echo of the slap that his son received. He looks up to see the shock run across both of their faces and the anger that shows up on Gohan's.

Goku: Gohan let her be for now you and I need to talk.

Gohan: No father, Tirzah and I are going to talk this over.

Leviathan: Gohan right now that is not the best idea, she is hurt and in pain. She fell fast and hard for you, my son.

Gohan: What are you saying, Leviathan?

Leviathan: Truthfully, she doesn't trust you right now. You will have to gain that back, and it will take a while to do.

Gohan: This is why I never dated anyone after Pan's mother died.

Tirzah flinches slightly and looks up at Dartz silently asking if they could leave. Gohan notices her flinch and realizes there are some things he forgot to tell her in general. He reaches out to her again only to have to step back into Raph's chest.

Raph: I think you have done enough for now, don't you Gohan? Go home and come back some other time when you both have had time to think about what happened.

Airtos: If you continue trying to go to her right now, you will turn her against you and the rest of us. She thinks that you used her and then lied, as Raph stated earlier she looks broken.

Gohan: I didn't lie to her, I am not with Hope. I never was with Hope; ever since Pan's mother died I haven't been with anyone.

Amy: When were you going to tell her about Pan, Gohan?

Gohan: After I got to know her better. I never meant for Hope to find me and Tirzah to get insulted. I was going to bring Pan with when Tirzah was training with Dartz and Leviathan. That way Tirzah gets used to Pan and we get to know each other better.

Elma: It seems to me that you have planned everything out. But answer me this question. What are you going to do now?

Gohan: Try and visit her every day, I want her to trust me again.

He looks directly at Tirzah as he said everything hopping to see some sort of emotion on her face. Tirzah looks up at him and watches his face and all of the emotions that are running across his face as he says everything. Raph looks down at Tirzah and gently touches her shoulders and presses her forward ever so slightly. She squeaks softly and tries to move back to where she was before.

Raph: Let him talk to you at least, Tirzah. Set up some rules for him; just let him know that you don't hate his guts completely.

Tirzah: But…I will get hurt again, I can't.

Airtos: You will only be hurt more if you don't tell him what he can and cannot do right now. Trust me, Tirzah. Raph and I weren't always this close.

Tirzah looks up at Raph and Airtos and notices that they are telling the truth.

Tirzah: I don't know what to do or what to say. I was never allowed to speak to anyone, unless it was my owner.

Amelda: Tell him what your heart is saying, and don't tell me you don't know what it is saying. You do, but are ignoring it.

Elma: Just tell him that he can come and see you, but he can't touch you until you say otherwise. Tell him some topics are off limits and refuse to talk about them.

Amy: Let him know that you will not be pushed around, Mate.

Valon: But all in the same time you have to learn how to trust him again. So give him some things that he can do, that will show you that you can trust him again.

Kris: You guys are giving her too much at once.

Tirzah: I think I understand you want me to challenge him to see if I can gain his trust back and give him rules to follow to insure that he won't do anything again like earlier today?

Raph: Yes that is exactly what we are saying. Go and tell him the ground rules and see what he does.

Tirzah nods and slowly walks to stand in front of Gohan. She looks up at him and waits until he looks at her fully before speaking. Gohan looks down at her and waits to see what she has to say.

Tirzah: I was told that it is a good idea to give you another chance. I am willing to do this, but there are some things that are not going to happen or be talked about.

Gohan: I understand, please tell me what the rules are?

Tirzah: You will not touch me unless I say otherwise; anything about my past is off limits until I can trust you again. And you can come and see me while I am doing my training, but Lady Leviathan or Lord Dartz has to be there. Bring your daughter if you want, I have nothing against children and will never hold what their parents did above their heads. That is everything, anything you want to know?

Gohan: No, Tirzah I know everything by what you just said. I will await the challenges you set for me.

Tirzah nods slightly and then turns to look at Leviathan and Dartz: I am ready to train.

Dartz: Do you want anyone to come with us?

Tirzah: No, I will get used to everyone on my own.

Leviathan: That is the first step, my child. Kris come it is time to go home.

Kris: Coming mom. I will call you later, Mikey?

Mikey: Ok, Kris. Call my cell.

Tirzah: I will see everyone later, yes?

Victoria: Yes, we will be by in a few days after you have adjusted to Dartz and Leviathan.

Victoria walks up and hugs Tirzah then steps away as the rest of them hug and wish her luck. Tirzah smiles softly and lets her eyes roam over her family and stops on Gohan. Gohan walks forward slowly and stops right in front of her.

Gohan: Good luck, Tirzah.

Tirzah: Thank you, Gohan. I will see you later?

Gohan: Yes, you will. Pan and I will be by next week.

Tirzah: Until then, Gohan.


End file.
